The Abare Ballad
by The Threat
Summary: Abaranger .Going on where I left off with 'Rogue gone Abare', we'll learn more about our mystery anti-hero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters "Doyle" and "Roxton" are mine.

* * *

145 million years ago:

An Allosaurus was on the hunt, though not for food. He had picked up the scent of a female of his species, and was at just about the right age to mate.

Knowing that females are taller and more fierce, he knew that when he found the female, he had to stay at a distance. He watched her, as she stood face to face with a Diplodocus. The latter put up quite a fight, but all the femal Allosaurus did was let out a loud roar, and that roar seemed to form a sphere, which hit the Diplodocus like a cannonball, killing it instantly. Any other living creature in the near vicinity, that saw and felt this happening, ran off. All except this one male Allosaurus. By seeing her display what she just displayed, he felt all the more attracted to her. He approached her, less cautious than he did earlier. The female, however, is naturally paranoid. Although the Diplodocus is large enough for more than even two Allosauruses, it was her catch, and she wouldn't share it with anyone. She quickly turned to face the male. She stomped her foot, which somehow causes a grave force to come the male's way, in a fashion similar to how a mole digs it's way underground. The male, however, was quick to realize what was happening. He ran out of the force's line of fire, upon which he turned his back to the female, whipping his tail. Although the two were at a distance from each other, the female could still feel the whip of the male's tale. This helped her realize that her opponent had the same powers as she had. In other words, she couldn't use those powers as an element of surprise, like she always did, so she was forced to hand-on-hand combat. A fierce fight errupted between the two, which the male lost. Many of his bones were broken, making him too weak to do anything else. The female was ready to bite the male's neck, but changed her mind at the last second. She returned to eating her Diplodocus.

As said, the Diplodocus was too big for her, so she couldn't devour all its meat before she left. As the male was too weak to hunt for food of his own, he laid down, motionless, waiting for the female to leave. When she did, he thought he saw his chance to eat the rest, but others had beaten him to it. He tried that same whipping trick, but his broken bones caused him too much agony to try anything. He had no other choice but to withdraw from this, and return to his usual spot. Little did he know that that usual spot, will ultimately be his grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Today:

Hammond was dragged back into his lair, where his Evorangers put him down on his chair. He took a moment to recover from his last fight, contemplating on what had happened only moments ago.

"I don't understand it..." he said, "... how did he suddenly grow this powerful? For that matter, I thought I had rid the suit of that which has it change ownership to the one who beat him. Did he somehow break that seal? And how did he know how to do it?"

"Either way..." Shark Red spoke, "... only three of us won't be enough."

"You'll have to use those other two gems." Rat Blue suggested.

Hammond thought about that for a moment: "You're right. It would help me get my mind off it for a moment, 'till I can think more clearly about this."

He got up, though he still needed Rhino Yellow's help to find his balance first. Once he found it, he started towards there where he had last laid the other gems that Rat Blue mentioned. But when he got there, he found out that they were gone.

"What...?" he couldn't understand it. He searched the entire area around the working table where he had last put them, but found nothing: "Where are they?"

The Evorangers looked at each other, then back at Hammond.

"These things couldn't have walked away on their own!" Hammond shouted.

He waited, as though he expected an answer or an explanation from the three of them, but soon enough realized he was being unreasonable. He shook his head.

At the Dino-house, meanwhile, the Abarangers were using their computers to try and track down their lost friend. But they couldn't find anything.

"How does he keep doing that?" Ryouga wondered, "Just disappearing like this?"

"Funny..." Yukito sounded sarcastic, "... it wouldn't be the first time he disappeared like this. But never did we try and find out where he goes exactly."

"That's only because one of us thought we should leave him be." Nakadai spoke.

"You can't blame Ranru for this!" Mahoro exclaimed to him.

"It's useless to point the finger at people." Ryunnosuke cut in between them.

"Hey! This is interesting!" Emiri shouted, after which she pointed to the screen.

Three dots were osculating on their screen, to which Emiri explained: "These are the same readings as last time those Evorangers showed up!"

"They're not moving." Yukito noticed, "Could this be their hide-out?"

Seeing the map, Nakadai's eyes began twitching.

"Nakadai-sensei, something wrong?" Ryouga asked him.

"I remember now..." Nakadai replied, hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months earlier:

In an old abandoned warehouse, Top Galer could be found, heavilly sedated and attacked to a machine. Next to him, attached to the machine as well, was Nakadai. Since Top Galer's so large, it needed more sedative to stay sedated, but Nakadai didn't need as much, so it'd be only natural if he were the first of the two to wake up. Though his vision was still blurred, he could open his eyes and see the shape of a man working on the machine. What Nakadai couldn't understand is how he could possibly still be there. Last thing he remembered was flying off into space, feeling an intense burn, then nothing. Next thing he knew, he feels to be restrained, and he doesn't know by whom or why. Could it be that the Evorians needed him alive? Does that mean that the Abarangers failed at stopping them? He didn't have much time to think about it, as that's when the man he saw started up the machine, causing tremendous pain to both Nakadai and Top Galer. This instantly woke up the latter, who then destroyed the machine, picked up Nakadai, and flew off, so both would be anywhere but at the warehouse. In a final moment of being conscious, Nakadai could see the outside of the warehouse.

Today:

"Maybe because he used that machine on us almost immediately after our revival, it must've affected our memories." Nakadai explained after he shared what he remembered.

"Makes sense to me." Ryouga said, "A bit like a newborn baby can't remember much of its early life."

"And you are sure that this is the warehouse?" Yukito asked him.

"Definately!" Nakadai replied.

"Then it's time for us to settle this once and for all!" Ryouga cheered.

"Great." Asuka concurred, "Let's go find Ranru and..."

"Er..." Mahoro interrupted him, "... I don't think we should disturb her with that."

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking." Asuka said

"Why not?" Ryouga asked, "Wouldn't she of all people be interested in finding him?"

"I don't think she's in any condition to fight now." Nakadai explained.

Yukito sighed: "Ironic, how we did win one extra fighter, but can't use her along with another one of ours."

"Anyway, we'd better get going now." Asuka said, "We may not get another chance like this."

The four Abarangers, along with Mahoro, nodded, and all five of them left.

Meanwhile, Ranru was still in her room, being sad over what had happened. She suddenly remembered the last thing Doyle and Roxton did before they left. Somehow, they managed to enter her dreams, showed her Roxton's favorit spot from when he was still alive. Neither one of the two remembered much of their past, but on a subconscious level they still did, and Doyle wanted to share this memory with her. She should've known then that he was being kind to her, and recognized that he wouldn't have done anything to harm her.

"Ranru-chan?" this is when a familiar voice spoke to her.

Ranru turned to look: "What is it, Yatsudenwani?"

Seeing as she sounded disinterested, the Trinoid knew he had to choose his words very carefully: "The others have found Hammond's place. Don't you want to go help them?"

Ranru did not answer.

"What's wrong?" Yatsudenwani asked her.

"I scared away the one man I cared about, and you ask me what's wrong?" Ranru snapped back.

This sounded familiar to Yatsudenwani. He too once had feelings for Ranru, which she never answered. So he knew exactly how this felt.

"Well then, all the more reason you should go." he told her.

Ranru looked at him, questioningly.

"I mean, what would you do, just so he'd even talk to you again?" Yatsudenwani asked her.

Ranru sounded more lively this time: "Anything!"

"And you know how much he hates that Hammond." Yatsudenwani reminded her.

This did bring Ranru to think.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months earlier:

He woke up, knowing nothing. He was barely aware that he's aware of anything. His first questions popped into his head. Like what is happening, and why is the world around him dark?

"You're awakening." he heard someone say.

He felt something move. He wasn't sure of what it was, but that same thing moved again. It took him a while to realize it was him that was moving. It took him a little while longer to realize that he felt other things as well. He tried moving the closest thing to him, and in doing so, things started be less dark.

"That's it, open your eyes." he heard that same voice again.

He could only assume that the voice he heard was referring to him. He tried moving the thing which the voice called his eyes. The darkness went away, but the world was still too vague and blurry to him. He tried moving something else. He saw something moving towards his eyes. He wasn't sure of what it was, but he knew it belonged to him. It was some kind of long object, to which a flat thing was attached, from which five smaller and somewhat creepy-looking things seem to be moving.

"Your entire arm seems to function just fine." the voice spoke again.

This time, he could move something else, with which he could look at where the voice came from.

"Can you tell me your name?" some white thing near him spoke.

Although he could hear him, he wasn't sure of what he was saying, or even if he's asking a question.

"I was afraid of that." the same white thing spoke, "Doing something of this magnitude, and knowing where you came from..."

Something went through his head. He didn't know what it was, but it felt unpleasant. The flat thing with the five creepy things attached to it, he laid it near his eyes, somehow thinking it would make that unpleasantness go away.

"A headache?" the white thing asked him, "I should probably let you rest then. I've got too much work to do anyway."

The white thing turned to leave. He took two steps, but then he turned back and said: "Since you can't tell me your name... How's Al sound?"

He couldn't reply. He didn't know what he was saying, and at that moment didn't care much. But his lack of a reply made the white thing draw the wrong conclusions.

"You like Al?" the white thing asked, "Good. I know it may all seem scary to you now, but I will accomplish great things thanks to you. Remember that, Al."

That's when the white thing left. After a while, his vision became less blurry, and he could make out more things. Upon that, he somehow managed to see things, although he didn't actually see them in front of him. He saw how he fought huge monsters, how he interacted with other people who look like that white thing, except that they were often red, green, yellow, black,... or combinations of those colors. Sometimes, he remembers these things even taking off these things that make them of those colors, only to put on different things so they'd be of different colors. Then those monsters came back, and somehow he saw how he either bit, scratched, or stomped them. How could he be seeing things without actually seeing them? Also, where do they come from? Why is he seeing this? And what is this place he's in?


	5. Chapter 5

Today:

Hammond heard a noise. It sounded like voices.

"Voices?" he questioned to himself, as he looked at the Evorangers.

As all three of them were there, he didn't think either one of them could be the cause for those voices. But if not them, who is he hearing? He looks at a monitor of his, but it showed nothing.

"This is impossible." he said, "If there are intruders, this should've seen them and warned me. Why hasn't ...?"

It was then that he realized something else. The fact that his two remaining rocks were gone, the fact that Doyle, by his own admission, had destroyed his teleportation machine, and now another piece of his equipment is damaged as well,... it was all too much to be just a coincidence, so he realized what is going on.

"Al..." he breathed, "... you want to play games?"

"Boss?" Shark Red suddenly decided to speak.

"Never mind!" he exclaimed to them, "Just be ready for when those intruders arrive here!"

Hammond made a crucial mistake in exclaiming to his underlings, as the ones whose voices he heard could hear him.

"Looks like you were right, Nakadai-sensei." Ryouga said, "He's definately here."

"I still don't understand..." Asuka wondered, "... why couldn't we detect him before?"

"With everything we've seen him do, it wouldn't surprise me if he had some means so he couldn't be detected." Yukito deduced.

"That's exactly the problem." Asuka pointed out, "Why can we detect him now?"

"You think this is a trap?" Mahoro asked him.

"Or Doyle destroyed that as well." Ryouga said.

"Which would still be strange." Asuka said, "As he didn't seem to be on our side anymore earlier."

"In that case..." Mahoro spoke, as she changed into her Dark Armor, "... we'd better be prepared."

The other four nodded. They got ready to transform, but were soon interrupted, as lasers were shot at them, only narrowly missing them. They looked up, to see the Evorangers, ready for battle.

"You think you can just sneak in here and attack us off guard?" Shark Red asked, "Think again!"

"You haven't seen the best of us yet!" Rat Blue shouted.

Rhino Yellow nodded.

At this point, the three of them decided to strike their pose, which gave the Abarangers enough time to transform themselves.

"Bakuryuu Change!" they called out, and transformed.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months earlier:

The past few weeks, he had spent them reading some books, bungling with toys, but never did he himself utter a word. But then, he didn't have anybody to talk to, and the only other person he ever saw was a man with a white coat, who kept calling him "Al", which was a name he loathed from the very beginning, as did that other mind that seemed to house within him. There was also this other, who at first housed within his own head, but eventually brought itself to live inside this bracelet instead. So although he does have something of a close friend, neither ever dared to speak. But both knew what the other were thinking. They knew that behind the face of the white-coated man, who called himself "Hammond", there's something more sinister. Neither one ever figured out what it it. But the very fact that they were kept inside a cage helped them realize that they were forced to be there, and cannot imagine themselves having volunteered to be anywhere near this place. One day, they were to find out why they were kept there.

Hammond opened their cage, and said: "Come along!"

Having nothing else to do, the two-in-one individual got out and followed him.

They entered a big room, wherein there was a machine. Since it were made of scrap-metal and spare parts of many other machines, one would think it was some kind of make-shift machine that might (at best) be used as a refridgerator, but not as a means to create a rift between two dimensions. This is something which only Hammond knew, but the other two minds, not so much.

"Aren't you glad now?" Hammond asked, "You'll finally do what you're made for. Isn't that what those books of yours tell you? That one must always fulfill one's own destiny?"

Although he himself never uttered a word, he knew enough words to be able to read and understand what he just heard, and realize that Hammond never even read any of the books he was referring to. Some mention destinies, yes, but most say that your destiny is what you make of it. You'd almost say that this man was trying to change the meaning behind the books.

"Now, if you'd please sit down..." he pointed to a chair in the middle of the room.

In the back of his mind, he knew something wasn't quite right, but he was also curious as to what this was all about. Part of him wanted to know, but another part was afraid to know. It was in this indecisiveness that Hammond suddenly grabbed him and pushed him onto the chair.

"Now, now, Al..." he said, "... don't chicken out of this now."

Hammond suddenly reached for leather straps on the chair, which he fastened to the two-in-one person's arms.

"Just a precaution." he explained, "This requires you to keep sitting still, so I have to be sure you won't walk away while the machine is still operating. You wouldn't want to destroy many years of work, would you?"

Those last two words were said with such a stern look on his face, as though from a teacher who'd hate to see his student disappoint him. Even if he didn't do that, there was no real reason for him, yet, to somehow try and escape from this.

Once he was strapped to the chair, Hammond placed these wires and needles into his body, which somehow connected him to the make-shift machine. Once that was done, Hammond placed himself behind a console. There, he pressed a few buttons, which started up the machine. After some time, the two-in-one person started to feel some strange vibrations going through his body. They were nothing at first, but after some time they started to worsen, to a point that if it lasted too long, he may die. He started shaking in agony, but Hammond wouldn't stop the machine. Instead, he witnessed how his machine appeared to be working, as he started to see ghost-like apparitions of dinosaurs, or some form of them. He couldn't admire the sight of it long, as he suddenly heard a load scream, along with an equally loud roar. The two-in-one person, whom he had always called Al, was the one screaming. Knowing that he never made a sound before, it was surprising for him to hear this. But his surprise only got larger, when suddenly he... changed. His clothes appeared to change into what can only be assumed to be a battle-armor. Hammond had seen one of those before, but his creation wasn't supposed to be able to do that. But he did. And with that armor, he was strong enough to break free of his bonds, run to the nearest wall, which he could break down with just one punch, and flee before Hammond had time to change into his own battle-armor.


	7. Chapter 7

Today:

While the Abarangers were fighting the Evorangers, Hammond was trying to find his way out of the building. The hole that Doyle had made into the wall months ago was never restored. That is, Hammond didn't cement it or put new bricks into it. Instead, he had hidden it, so he'd have a secret way out of the warehouse, where nobody would go looking for him. He opened the secret door, was about to run away, but that was before he saw somebody standing in his way.

The Abarangers were fighting off the Evorangers, and with the added help from Mahoro in her Dark Armor, they did a fine job. The three of them were beaten down, and the Abarangers surrounded them.

"Looks like Hammond didn't do a good enough job into making you as he did with Doyle." Abared remarked.

This is when they could hear a loud roar, followed by a man's scream. What came next appeared like something from a movie, where you'd see a man being followed by a hungry dinosaur. Or in this case, they saw Hammond being followed by the Blastdragon version of an Allosaurus.

"Roxton?" Abarekiller questioned.

Hammond ran as fast as he could, but Roxton was too fast for him. He opened his mouth and took Hammond inside it.

"Don't do this, Roxton!" Abareblack shouted at him, "If you kill him, you're no better than he is!"

Roxton either didn't hear him, or didn't believe him, as he threw Hammond into the air, only so he'd fall much easier into his mouth, so he could start chewing.

"Akakuro-kun!" a familiar voice shouted through the warehouse.

Roxton turned to look, and saw Abareyellow. While Roxton himself didn't feel for her as Doyle did, he did know exactly what would go through Doyle's mind if he heard her say that. Still, he spat out Hammond and changed back into Abaredevil. Hammond himself tried to get up, but much of his body was already damaged, so there was no way for him to move quite so easily.

Abaredevil reached to Abareyellow: "What do you want?"

Abareyellow was surprised of the tone he used: "What do I want?"

"First you chase me out of your home, and now you're trying to stop me from killing the man we were going to kill in the end anyway."

"You really thought we wanted to do that?" Abareyellow asked him, "He's still a human, like you and me."

"Like you. But not like me." Abaredevil replied.

"Then..." Abareyellow started.

"Then what?" Abaredevil interrupted her, "You've made things perfectly clear, which makes me wonder what you're still doing here anyway."

"Will you just listen to me?" Abareyellow nearly begged him.

"Why?" Abaredevil asked her, "So you can have me come back to you, only so you can treat me like garbage again? I'm sorry, but I won't live through what you've done to me. Not again!"

This is when it finally hit Abareyellow. That nothing she'll say or do will make him trust her again. He may want to get back to her, somewhere deep inside him, but if he can't trust her, then he never will return to her. Seeing as she had nothing else to say, Abaredevil turned away.

The other Abarangers had already started to try and help Hammond, but Doyle pushed them all away, turned into Roxton, who then took Hammond back into his mouth, and swallowed him awhole.

"Never tasted human before." Roxton said, "Not that I'd know anything else I've eaten before.

The Abarangers didn't know how to react to this.

"You..." Abared started, "You just... ate him?"

"Or rather..." Abareblue tried to say, "You killed him!"

"With him being emotionally unstable, I should've let him be taken into an institution." Abarekiller said.

"Doyle... I can't believe this..." Abareblack said.

Roxton seemed to sneer at them: "I should've done this a long time ago. Don't even remember why we waited for so long."

He turned his head to the Evorangers, who were particularly impressed by this sight.

"I found two stones here that seemed somehow important to this Hammond." Roxton spoke.

The three Evorangers knew exactly what he was talking about, so Shark Red asked: "You mean one in white and one in black?"

"Can you give those back to us?" Rat Blue asked him.

"You want them back, you follow me!" Roxton said.

"Oh no you wont!" Dark Armored Mahoro tried to stop him, followed by Abareblack.

The two of them ran to him, but Roxton changed back into Abaredevil and merely punched the two down. The others, safe for Abareyellow, tried to attack too, but the Evorangers cut in between.

"You stay away from him!" Rhino Yellow shouted at them.

"Never mind them." Abaredevil told them, "Come along."

Abaredevil ran away, and the Evorangers followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Dino-House, the Abarangers told everyone what had happened. This shocked everyone, though Mai was in denial about this: "You can't be serious. Doyle would never let Roxton do that!"

"What makes you so sure?" Yukito questioned, "We've seen how dangerous he can be when it comes to it, and we never really knew him. While Roxton, as an Allosaurus, was likely a killing machine when he was alive... for all we know, Doyle may have been a murderer before he became what he is."

Mai still couldn't believe it: "No! He's too nice for that."

"They always appear so." Yukito added.

"Alright, that's enough!" Ryouga interrupted.

"You seem to be convinced about this." Nakadai started, "Any particular reason?"

There is one reason, but if she told them that, it would mean that she'd have to tell them her secret.

"Look..." Ryouga suddenly started, "I know this may be hard for you to understand, but..."

"Stop treating me like I'm a child!" Mai stopped him from talking.

While this discussion was going on, Ranru herself had been in a sort of catatonic state, sitting in the corner of the room. She herself didn't know what bothered her the most. The fact that she just saw her closest friend, potentially boyfriend, do what he did, or the fact that, in some indirect way, it may have been her fault. A lot of images flash through her mind. The things she said that had him leave, Yatsudewani's peptalk that had her motivated to talk to him, but then Abaredevil's responce, making it clear that he stopped caring altogether. There was a time when words didn't affect her so, but words coming from someone this special to her, is an entirely different matter.

Meanwhile, the discussion lead to Asuka saying: "But what can we do about Doyle now? Remember, he's much stronger than all of us together. And with those Evorangers at his side, it'll only worsen."

"Speaking of which..." Nakadai suddenly realized, "... why did he take thos Evorangers with him? What is he up to?"

"Do you think he'd finish what Hammond started?" Ryouga wondered.

"Why would he?" Mahoro asked, "He had every reason to hate Hammond, and now he wants to become that which he hated about him? That doesn't make any sense."

Ryunnosuke agreed: "She's right. I doubt it's that simple."

"Who knows what'll happen next." Emiri sounded worried.

"That's the thing with the emotionally unstable." Nakadai said, "They're always unpredictable."

**THE END**


End file.
